Πάντα μας προσέχεις
by arsinoh
Summary: Ο Τόνυ πάντα τους προσέχει... Spoilers for several episodes from season 2 to 7. Oneshot. My first story ever written thus in my native language. I ll try in the future to translate it in English.


Tony always has their backs... Spoilers for several episodes from season 2 to 7.

Μια ιστορία με κεντρικούς χαρακτήρες τον Τόνυ και τον Γκιμπς αλλά με συμμετοχή όλων των πρωταγωνιστών της σειράς που ξεκινά αμέσως μετά το τέλος του επεισοδίου Rule 51.

Κατάλληλο για ανήλικους άνω των 13 ετών. Κατηγορία Τ για να είμαι σίγουρη...

Περιέχει πληροφορίες από τα επεισόδια SWAK, Twilight, Under Covers, Requiem, Semper Fidelis, Flesh and Blood, Masquerade, Rule 51.

Δεν μου ανήκουν οι χαρακτήρες ή οτιδήποτε άλλο σχετικό με την τηλεοπτική σειρά NCIS, αγαπώ πολύ τη σειρά και γράφω για προσωπική ευχαρίστηση και μόνο!

Σημείωση 1: Πήρα πρωτοβουλία για τη μετάφραση όρων όπως Senior Field Agent κτλ. Κάποιους όρους τους διατήρησα στα αγγλικά καθώς η μετάφρασή τους είχε άχαρα αποτελέσματα.

Σημείωση 2: Είναι η πρώτη μου προσπάθεια, οπότε μην περιμένετε και πολλά :)

**You Always Have Our Back**

**Πάντα μας προσέχεις **

"_...-Φρανκς!_

_-Ποιά είναι η αποστολή σου εδώ;_

_-Εντολές του Διευθυντή: Παρατήρηση και αναφορά_

_-Θα συνεχίσω εγώ από εδώ και πέρα Probie.."_

Ο Τόνυ μετά το αρχικό σοκ της ξαφνικής συνάντησης του με τον Φρανκς αποφασίζει ότι δεν μπορεί να τον αφήσει μόνο του να αντιμετωπίσει το Ριβέρα. Ακολουθεί το Φρανκς με σκοπό να συνεχίσει την αποστολή του και να βοηθήσει με κάθε τρόπο το μέντορα του αφεντικού του αφού ξέρει πολύ καλά ότι αποκλείεται να καταφέρει να τον σταματήσει από το να κάνει οτιδήποτε. Με ένα σύντομο μήνυμα στο κινητό του ενημερώνει τον Βανς για την αλλαγή στα σχέδιά τους.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Πίσω στις Ηνωμένες Πολιτείες στο κατάστημα του πατέρα του Γκιμπς μια καλοστημένη παγίδα περιμένει την Παλόμα Ρεϊνόσα. Ο Φορνέλ μετά από το τηλεφώνημα του Γκιμπς έχει οργανώσει τη σύλληψη της. Μόλις λοιπόν η Παλόμα μπαίνει στο κατάστημα και εμφανίζει το περίστροφό της για να σκοτώσει τον Τζακ βρίσκεται περικυκλωμένη από πράκτορες του FBI.

Αμέσως ο Φορνέλ βγάζει το κινητό του και καλεί το φίλο του. "Όλα υπό έλεγχο εδώ Τζέθρο. Ο Τζακ θα έρθει μαζί μας πίσω. Τα λέμε σε 3 ώρες στα κεντρικά του NCIS" .

"Σε ευχαριστώ" είναι τα μόνα λόγια που λέει ο Γκιμπς πριν κλείσει το κινητό του και μια υποψία χαμόγελου εμφανιστεί στα χείλη του. Είναι η πρώτη φορά μετά από πολλές μέρες που κάτι θετικό συμβαίνει.

Αμέσως όμως το περίφημο ένστικτό του λέει ότι κάτι άλλο δεν πάει καλά. Βιαστικά επιστρέφει στο γραφείο αλλά βρίσκει όλα τα γραφεία άδεια και τους πράκτορές του άφαντους. Καλεί το κινητό του Ντινόζο πρώτα. Είναι κλειστό. Αρχίζει να ανησυχεί. Καλεί στη συνέχεια το Μαγκί όμως η φωνή που ακούει στην άλλη άκρη της γραμμής δεν είναι αυτή του πράκτορά του αλλά του Βανς. "Γκιμπς πού βρίσκεσαι; Έλα αμέσως στο γραφείο μου".

Ο Γκιμπς μπαίνει στο γραφείο του Βανς και βλέπει τη Ζίβα και το Μαγκί προβληματισμένους. Η απουσία του Ντινόζο και το ύφος των υπολοίπων είναι αρκετή ένδειξη για το τι πρόβλημα μπορεί να έχει προκύψει.

"Γκιμπς ας αφήσουμε τις προσποιήσεις και ας μιλήσουμε καθαρά. Και μην ανησυχείς έχω ενεργοποιήσει ένα μηχανισμό που εξουδετερώνει οποιοδήποτε κοριό μπορεί να σου έχουν βάλει".

"Τι συμβαίνει; και που είναι ο Ντινόζο; Το κινητό του είναι κλειστό"

"Ο Ντινόζο είναι σε αποστολή στο Μεξικό για να παρακολουθήσει τον Ριβέρα και να μου δώσει αναφορά για οποιαδήποτε ύποπτη κίνηση"

"Μόνος του; Τον έστειλες μόνο του χωρίς υποστήριξη να παρακολουθήσει ένα διεφθαρμένο αστυνομικό με διασυνδέσεις στο καρτέλ διακίνησης ναρκωτικών; Τρελάθηκες; "

"Πράκτορα Γκιμπς. Γνωρίζω πολύ καλά τις δυνατότητες των πρακτόρων μου και άλλωστε έχει εντολή μόνο να παρακολουθεί. Ωστόσο παρουσιάστηκε ένα πρόβλημα..."

"Τι πρόβλημα;"

"Εμφανίστηκε ο Φρανκς, είναι ζωντανός και αποφασισμένος να πάρει την κατάσταση στα χέρια του. Ο Ντινόζο συνεχίζει την παρακολούθηση. Για να μην έχουμε όμως άλλα προβλήματα οι πράκτορες Μαγκί και Νταβίντ αναχωρούν άμεσα για να φέρουν με ασφάλεια πίσω και το Ντινόζο και το Φρανκς"

"Ωραία. Πάμε."

"Εσύ Γκιμπς δε θα πας πουθενά. Σου απαγορεύω την έξοδο από το κτίριο. Από αυτή τη στιγμή είσαι υπό προστασία"

"Δεν υπάρχει περίπτωση, ξέχασέ το. Αν θέλεις μπορώ να υποβάλω αυτή τη στιγμή την παραίτησή μου. Αλλά θα πάω κι εγώ μαζί τους"

"Καλά. Αλλά αποστολή σας είναι να φέρετε πίσω το Ντινόζο και το Φρανκς. Σε κάθε περίπτωση θα προσπαθήσετε να αποφύγετε οποιαδήποτε σύγκρουση με τις τοπικές αρχές ή το καρτέλ. Έγινα κατανοητός;"

"Απόλυτα" απάντησαν και οι τρεις πράκτορες φεύγοντας στη συνέχεια βιαστικά για το αεροδρόμιο.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Έχοντας ενημερώσει το Βανς, ο Τόνυ συνεχίζει την παρακολούθηση του Φρανκς που ακολουθεί το Ριβέρα. Και τα πράγματα δεν αργούν να πάρουν άσχημη τροπή. Μόλις ο Ριβέρα απομακρύνεται από την αγορά, ο Φρανκς σηκώνει το όπλο του και φωνάζει: "Ριβέρα! Όλα τέλειωσαν. Ήρθε η ώρα σου!". Δεν προλαβαίνει να τελειώσει τη φράση του ο Φρανκς και από το πουθενά εμφανίζονται τέσσερις σωματοφύλακες του Ριβέρα.

Η πρώτη σκέψη του Τόνυ είναι να σπρώξει τον Φρανκς και να τον ρίξει στο έδαφος. Οι σφαίρες αρχίζουν να πέφτουν βροχή. Ο Τόνυ σε κλάσματα δευτερολέπτου αποφασίζει ότι πρέπει να πάρει το όπλο του Φρανκς που έχοντας χάσει ένα δάκτυλο έχει λιγότερες πιθανότητες να πετύχει με ακρίβεια τους στόχους του. Αρπάζει το όπλο και καθώς καλύπτει με το σώμα του τον Φρανκς καταφέρνει με τέλειες κινήσεις να σκοτώσει τους τέσσερις σωματοφύλακες και το Ριβέρα. Η ένταση της στιγμής και η αδρεναλίνη που έχει πλημμυρίσει τις φλέβες του δεν τον αφήνουν να συνειδητοποιήσει ότι μια σφαίρα έχει σφηνωθεί στον ώμο του και μια άλλη σφαίρα έχει ξύσει τον αριστερό του κρόταφο. Τραβά το Φρανκς, που δεν έχει προλάβει να αντιδράσει, από το έδαφος και αρχίζει να κινείται στα στενά της πόλης. Σιγά σιγά τα τραύματά του κάνουν αισθητή την παρουσία τους και ο πονοκέφαλος και η ζαλάδα θολώνουν τη σκέψη του. Ο Φρανκς αναλαμβάνει τότε τα ηνία και κατορθώνει να οδηγήσει τον Τόνυ στο εγκαταλελειμμένο σπίτι που είχε βρει καταφύγιο όλες αυτές τις μέρες.

Τα τελευταία μέτρα μέχρι το σπίτι γίνονται με μεγάλη προσπάθεια από το Φρανκς που ουσιαστικά κουβαλά τον Τόνυ που πλέον τον έχουν εγκαταλείψει οι δυνάμεις του. Πλημμυρισμένος με αίματα, το βλέμμα του χαμένο, μοιάζει ένα βήμα από το θάνατο. Με το που τον ξαπλώνει σε ένα στρώμα μέσα στο σπίτι ο Φρανκς όμως μοιάζει να συνέρχεται για μερικά δευτερόλεπτα. Βγάζει από τη τσέπη του ένα δορυφορικό τηλέφωνο και λέει με φωνή που ίσα- ίσα κατορθώνει να ξεπεράσει το ψίθυρο.

"Πάρε το αφεντικό"

Καθώς αρχίζει να χάνει τη μάχη για να κρατήσει τις αισθήσεις του οι τελευταίες σκέψεις του Τόνυ είναι οι φίλοι του, η οικογένειά του. Είναι ικανοποιημένος γιατί κατάφερε να εξουδετερώσει το Ριβέρα και να προστατεύσει τον Φρανκς, τον Γκιμπς και όλους όσους αγαπά. Δε πειράζει που σε λίγο δε θα είναι στη ζωή. Αρκεί που δεν θα κινδυνεύουν πιά. Για να απαλύνει τον πόνο που έχει κυριεύσει όλο του το σώμα φαντάζεται ότι είναι στο σπίτι του Γκιμπς. Όλοι είναι εκεί. Ο Γκιμπς, η Ζίβα, η Άμπυ, ο Τιμ, ο Ντάκυ, ο Πάλμερ, ακόμα και ο Φράνκς με τη νύφη του και την εγγονή του. Τρώνε γύρω από ένα τραπέζι και όλοι του χαμογελούν. Με αυτή τη σκέψη αφήνεται στο σκοτάδι που τον περικυκλώνει και για λίγα δευτερόλεπτα δε προλαβαίνει να δει τους αγαπημένους του Γκιμπς, Ζίβα και Τιμ να μπαίνουν στη καλύβα και να τρέχουν στο πλάι του. Δεν ακούει την αφήγηση του Φρανκς που μιλά για τη γενναιότητα του και τον τρόπο που τον προστάτευσε και κατάφερε να σκοτώσει το Ριβέρα και να εξασφαλίσει τη διαφυγή τους. Δε βλέπει την αγωνία αλλά και την περηφάνια που κρύβουν τα βλέμματα όλων όσων ακούν τα κατορθώματά του.

NCIS NCIS NCIS

Ο δυνατός θόρυβος του μεταγωγικού αεροπλάνου αποθαρρύνει τους επιβάτες του να μιλήσουν. Όχι ότι έχουν και διάθεση να μιλήσουν. Όλοι είναι βυθισμένοι στις σκέψεις τους έχοντας σχεδόν πάντα στραμμένο το βλέμμα τους στο φορείο και τον τραυματία που δεν έχει βρει τις αισθήσεις του από την ώρα που τον βρήκαν και τον μετέφεραν στο αεροπλάνο με τη βοήθεια των καταδρομέων που τους συνόδεψαν μυστικά με εντολή του Γενικού Γραμματέα του Ναυτικού στην αποστολή αυτή.

Μπορεί να μη μιλούν, αλλά οι σκέψεις τους είναι, με ένα μαγικό τρόπο, ίδιες. Όλοι θυμούνται τις τόσες φορές που ο Τόνυ έχει μπει μπροστά. Έχει κάνει το ένα βήμα παραπάνω για να προστατεύσει καθέναν από αυτούς αλλά και τόσους άλλους πολίτες ή στρατιωτικούς που βρέθηκαν σε κίνδυνο. Τι να πρωτοθυμηθούν...

Το περιστατικό στον υπόνομο; Όπου παρόλο που ο οργανισμός του ήταν εξασθενημένος, δεν εγκατέλειψε, αλλά μπαίνοντας μάλιστα ανάμεσα στη δολοφόνο και τον Άτλας για να δεχθεί αυτός τις σφαίρες, μπόρεσε να τον σώσει από βέβαιο θάνατο; Τότε που μόλις είχε επιστρέψει από αναρρωτική άδεια από την πνευμονική πανώλη, αλλά πήρε τα κλειδιά από τον Τιμ και χωρίς πολλές κουβέντες έμεινε πίσω με τη βόμβα κι έδιωξε τον Τιμ και την Κέητ για να τους προστατεύσει; Ή το σχέδιο του που προστάτευσε τη Ζίβα όταν ήταν σε μυστική αποστολή σαν πληρωμένοι δολοφόνοι και βρέθηκαν αιχμάλωτοι; Ή τη βουτιά στα παγωμένα νερά για να σώσει τον Γκιμπς και τη Μάντι από τον υγρή παγίδα στην οποία είχαν βρεθεί; Ακόμα και στην ιστορία με το Ρίβκιν ο Τόνυ ήταν αυτός που έψαξε για αποδείξεις και διέταξε την Άμπυ και τον Τιμ να μην ασχοληθούν. Διακινδύνευσε τη καριέρα του, τη ζωή του για άλλη μια φορά για να σώσει έναν από την ομάδα. Ακόμα και για την αποστολή στη Σομαλία ο Τόνυ είχε τον πρώτο λόγο. Οργάνωσε την αποστολή και στα δύσκολα διέταξε τον Τιμ να προσποιηθεί ότι είναι αναίσθητος, για να επωμισθεί μόνος του τις οδυνηρές επιπτώσεις της αιχμαλωσίας τους.

Και πέρα από αυτά τα περιστατικά ζωής και θανάτου, στην καθημερινότητά τους θέλει να γνωρίζει τα πάντα για την προσωπική τους ζωή, όχι τόσο για να έχει υλικό για πείραγμα αλλά για να τους βοηθά και να τους προστατεύσει όποτε το χρειαστούν.

Ο Τόνυ πάντα τους πρόσεχε... άραγε θα μπορέσει να συνεχίσει να τους προσέχει;

NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Πως άφησα τα πράγματα να φτάσουν ως εδώ; ε; πες μου Τόνυ! Δεν έπρεπε να σας αφήσω να ανακατευτείτε" Είπε απελπισμένα ο Γκιμπς κρατώντας το χέρι του πράκτορά του. Ο Τόνυ όμως δεν απαντά. Δε μπορεί να απαντήσει αφού βρίσκεται διασωληνωμένος σε κώμα στην εντατική εδώ και τρεις μέρες.

Βλέποντας τον ακίνητο, με ένα σωρό μηχανήματα μπορεί να φανταστεί ότι ο Τόνυ κοιμάται. Δεν κοιμάται όμως, όπως πολλές φορές τον έχει πιάσει να κοιμάται στο γραφείο, παλεύει για να κρατηθεί στη ζωή.

Αυτό που ενοχλεί πιο πολύ τον Γκιμπς δεν είναι το ότι είναι ακίνητος ή σιωπηλός (κάτι εξαιρετικά δύσκολο για τον Τόνυ). Αυτό που τον ενοχλεί είναι η έκφραση του προσώπου του. Δεν είναι γαλήνια, ήρεμη. Ο Τόνυ υποφέρει, πονά και ο Γκιμπς δεν μπορεί να κάνει τίποτα γι' αυτό παρά μόνο να περιμένει...

Η αναμονή κρατά άλλες δύο μέρες. Και τη στιγμή που ο Γκιμπς έχει αρχίσει να απελπίζεται νοιώθει ένα ζευγάρι μάτια να τον παρακολουθούν. Δύο καταπράσινα μάτια τον κοιτούν και ένα χαμόγελο σχηματίζεται στα πρόσωπα και των δύο.

Μετά την παρέμβαση των γιατρών και των νοσοκόμων και αφού έχει αφαιρεθεί ο αναπνευστήρας από τον Τόνυ, ο Γκιμπς ξανακάθεται δίπλα στον πράκτορά του. Τότε ο Τόνυ του κάνει σήμα με το χέρι να πλησιάσει και του λέει: "Αφεντικό δύο νέοι κανόνες από μένα: δεν ξαναπάς στο Μεξικό ΠΟΤΕ, και μας το λες αμέσως όταν σε κυνηγάει το οργανωμένο έγκλημα" και χτυπά το πίσω μέρος του κεφαλιού του Γκιμπς που με δάκρυα στα μάτια και ένα πλατύ χαμόγελο στα χείλη απλά απαντά "ΟΚ, έγινε".

Τέλος


End file.
